


Birthday Boy

by Scylla87



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Mick shows up on Len's birthday to give him a very special present he's been thinking about for awhile.





	Birthday Boy

Leonard Snart was not used to being confused, even at fifteen. This was confusing. It had all been unclear from the knock at the door to being practically drug up to his own bedroom. But still he allowed Mick to push his legs a little further apart to give himself room to crawl between them. Len had trouble looking directly at him as his friend’s hand rubbed along his thigh. “Mick,” he whispered urgently. He’d felt like everything was urgent from the moment he’d sat down on the edge of his bed, watching Mick shuffle around the room, clearly up to something. “What-“ he started to say. The question was cut off by Mick’s hand on his cock.

Mick looked up at him sheepishly; clearly he hadn’t thought the whole thing through. “I told you; I came over to give you a birthday present.” He rubbed Len through his jeans. The younger boy was already half hard. Of course at that age everything made him hard. Mick tried not to think about that as he started to work open his partner’s pants. “You wanna stop?” He asked it softly, his hand wrapping around Len’s bare cock.

A soft groan was the only response as Mick pulled him out into the open. Len’s lips parted slightly as Mick bent down to wrap his lips around the tip. It felt better than he imagined. He dug his fingers into the bed as Mick’s mouth slid down him slowly, prolonging the sensation. Of course it felt good, it would feel amazing to have anyone’s mouth around his cock. This didn’t mean anything. Len kept repeating that to himself over and over, but the thought that it was Mick on his knees made his cock twitch.

Mick was pulling back, using his tongue to lap up the pre-come leaking out of the slit. Len looked at him out of the corner of his eye only to find him staring up at him, just the tip between his lips. Suddenly he couldn’t look away as Mick slid back down until Len hit the back of his throat. The younger boy gasped softly as the elder swallowed. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. His hand shook a little as he wrapped it around Mick’s head, fingers twisting in his hair.

Mick grabbed Len’s hips, pulling him closer as he ducked back down to swallow him again. He wasn’t practiced at this but couldn’t resist the urge to try anyway. The muscles of his throat were reluctant to relax, though the way Len shook as he choked around him made it slightly worth it. Len’s voice was soft, low, cursing as Mick sucked hard on the way back up. This was going to have to be a thing from now on, Mick on his knees for him. He sped up his slide, taking Len back into his mouth, fingers dug into his jean clad hips as he swallowed around the tip again. “Oh fuck!” Len groaned loudly.

Mick looked back up at him, drinking in the blissed out expression on his face. He swallowed deeply just to see the pleasure shutter across Len’s face. The boy was close but clearly holding back, fighting the urge to come. Mick squeezed his hips again, easing back just a little to catch his breath. He bobbed his head shallowly, keeping his eyes on Len’s face. He wanted to make him fall apart, wanted to watch him fall apart. He slid his mouth back down to take the other boy’s tip back into his throat. “Shit Mick!” Len moaned. His jaw clenched with the effort to hold on.

Mick reached up to him, his hand cupping Len’s face, turning it slowly to look at him. They made eye contact as Mick swallowed hard. Len’s lips parted again, soft gasps escaping. Mick repeated the motion, constricting his throat around Len’s cock. “I think I might-“ Len cut himself off, his expression suddenly embarrassed.

Mick pulled back a little, breathing deep through his nose. He kept his eyes locked on Len’s face as he eased his throat around him again. The smaller boy was shaking with effort, losing control. As Mick swallowed hard he gasped, his cock jerking as he couldn’t hold back anymore. Mick pulled away, to keep from choking as Len came down his throat. He swallowed as he eased off the boy slowly. His hand fell away from his face as Len struggled to catch his breath. Little sheepish looks were the only response the younger boy seemed capable of. Mick leaned forward, keeping his eyes on Len’s face. “Happy birthday,” he said hoarsely. He waited until Len flicked his eyes to him to dart his tongue out and run it along Len’s slit, licking up the last of his come. Len shuttered at the overstimulation.

Reluctantly Mick pulled back. He watched Len for a moment and didn’t even think about it before cupping the boy’s face, crawling closer, Len’s spent cock still in the open between them. Their lips were millimeters apart before he thinks it through. “Can I kiss you?” His voice is gone, throat completely raw.

“You ask to kiss me but not suck my dick?” Len teases.

Mick has just a moment of uncertainty before Len is surging forward to claim his mouth with his own, tasting himself on Mick’s lips and tongue. They’re all over each other, pushing and pulling. It’s all such a blur as their tongues tangle together. One moment Mick is on his knees on the floor, the next he’s somehow half on top of Leonard on the bed. Their hands are everywhere, touching each other any way they can. Len’s hand creeps lower. “Shit Mickey,” he says softly. “You get this hard from sucking me off?” He squeezed Mick’s cock through his jeans.

“You kidding? I almost nut in my pants at just the look on your face as you came in my mouth.”

Len’s a little surprised that his cock twitches at that. It hasn’t even been five minutes since he got off, and yet Mick is already having an effect on him. He surged forward to claim Mick’s lips again, working open the buttons on his shirt. Mick gets a little tangled up in it as he struggled to shrug his shirt off at the same time he’s pulling Len’s shirt off too. They don’t have the patience to wait, pulling each other’s clothes off quickly. Once they’ve managed to shed all the layers between them, their cocks brushing against each other, Len looks at Mick unsure. His fingers brush against the other boy’s cock. His thickness gives Leonard pause at the thought of returning the favor. “You want me to-“ He trails off but his voice comes out strong. “I don’t know how to do that thing you did with your throat though,” he admits after a moment.

“Oh fuck,” Mick groans. Len can almost see him picture it, Len’s mouth around his cock. But when Mick finally looked at him he’s sheepish again. His voice is barely audible between his nervousness and their earlier activities. Len almost has to read his lips. “I want to be inside you.”

Mick leans down and brushes his lips against Len’s. It’s not a real kiss as his hand kneads the boy’s ass, fingers inching closer to where he wants to be. Len jumps against him as Mick brushes against his hole. “Doesn’t that hurt?” he asked quietly.

There’s that sheepish look again as Mick doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “I have lube.” His eyes flit to Len’s face briefly then quickly away once more. “Makes it better.”

“You planned this?” Len’s tone is more curious than anything.

Mick shook his head. “Just wanted to be prepared in case you wanted to. Do you?” His eyes met Len’s briefly. “Want to?” He sees the uncertainty there. “No cock, just fingers for now.”

Len nodded shallowly, missing the contact as Mick immediately rolled away to find the lube among his discarded jeans. He cast a nervous look at the other boy as Mick righted himself on the bed again. He tried to hide his trepidation as Mick leaned down and kissed him softly. Len’s lips parted, allowing Mick’s tongue to brush against his own. They kissed slowly, neither prepared to push things too far yet. Mick knew that he needed to tread carefully or Leonard would give into his uncertainty. He slid his hand slowly between the younger boy’s thighs. Len’s cock twitched feebly as Mick brushed against it, still a little wet from his mouth. The thought made him inadvertently rut against Len as he wrapped his hand around the boy’s spent cock. His grip was loose, not really trying to work Len up yet. It took a great effort to pull away though. “Flip over for me,” he said hoarsely.

Len looked uncertain again, second guessing his agreement to this plan. His eyes flicked down to Mick’s fingers. If he played his cards right those fingers would be inside him. The slow drag against his cock was waking up his wild side. Mick’s grip tightened a little. “Bet I can get you all worked up again.” The rumble of his voice, so effected by his action earlier, was enough to make Leonard’s cock start to fatten up in his fist. Every time he spoke Len was reminded of Mick swallowing around his cock.

He regretted having to push his partner’s hand away so he can flip onto his stomach. The action gained him an appreciative chuckle. “You’ve always had such a cute little ass,” Mick growled. He grabbed a hold of one of Len’s cheeks, worrying the skin a little. He was a little rougher than he meant to be, but he tried to make up for it by leaning down to kiss Len’s shoulder. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said softly. “You gotta relax a little.”

Len hummed in response, trying to ease his tense muscles. It wasn’t easy to let his guard down. He heard the click of the lube as Mick opened the bottle and had to resist the urge to bolt. Instead he waited nervously as Mick’s clean hand parted his cheeks a little. A wet finger pressed against him, trying to slip inside. It took a couple of deep breaths before he was relaxed enough for Mick’s finger to slip past his tight muscles. The intrusion isn’t entirely pleasant, but he managed to hold in the whimper on the edge of his throat. Mick seemed to realize the drag might be a little painful and went slow. “Relax,” he groaned.

It’s difficult to relax against the pain, but as Len managed it, the discomfort eased a little. Mick pressed further, trying to get Len to adjust. As the boy’s muscles started to give way, Mick pushed in a second finger with the first, scissoring them apart gradually. Len couldn’t help the little groan he gave at the sensation. It still wasn’t completely comfortable as Mick’s fingers curled inside him. He was all breathy gasps as Mick pressed along his prostate, the first real sign of pleasure pushing away the pain. Without thinking about it, he pressed his hips back against Mick’s hand. “You okay?” the older boy asked.

Len was only able to whimper in response. Mick couldn’t quite believe that he had managed to finally find something to shut the boy up. “You know how much I want you?” His throat hurt, but pushing his tired muscles to form the words was as worth it as deep throating Len’s cock in the first place. He kept going as he slid in a third finger. “So much. I want you so much now.” He rubbed his leaking cock against Len’s hip for emphasis. “We could even switch places if you wanted. I think I’d like that actually, having you on top.” He bent down and nipped Len on the shoulder. “I could ride you so good.”

Len groaned loudly, his hips snapping wantonly. Mick raked his teeth against the boy’s shoulder again. “But you wouldn’t want that, would you?” he mumbled into the boy’s flesh as Len bucked back against his hand. “Look at you, unable to get enough.” Len gave another little gasp as Mick dug his fingers into his prostate again. “You were born to bottom, huh? You want this so much right now.” Leonard was moaning into the sheets, going limp as Mick’s fingers pressed deeper. “So good for me,” Mick whispered.

Len whimpered softly, his breathing uneven. “You okay?” Mick asked. When Len barely nodded, he pulled his fingers out and turned the boy over. “Oh shit!” he groaned as he took in the state of Len’s chest. He ran his fingers through the come on the boy’s stomach. “Did I get you off?” he asked, almost disbelieving.

Instead of answering, Len grabbed the older boy and pulled him down for a kiss. Their mouths slid together as they fought for position. His hand slid between them to wrap around Mick’s cock. The firm grip was almost too much for him causing Mick’s hips to jerk forward out of reflex. He pulled Len to him, deepening their kiss. He wanted more than anything to come just like this when the sudden click of the cap on the lube distracted him. Their eyes met briefly as Mick pulled away. Len poured some of the lube into his fist, and Mick watched as he wrapped his hand around his cock again, spreading the lube all over it.

His stokes were loose as Len worked to get him wet enough. Mick was doing his best to stay still, to go slow, even as Len’s legs fell apart. Their lips met as Mick crawled between his thighs. As Len pulled him against his chest, Mick gave no thought to the come being transferred to his own body as the rutted together. His hands were everywhere, not sure what part of Len he wanted to touch next.

They both groaned as Len guided Mick’s cock to his stretched hole. It took some effort to keep his thrusts shallow as Len was adjusting. He grabbed the boy’s legs and wrapped them around his hips. Len bit his lip as Mick bottomed out. Their hips were slowly easing apart then back together again. Mick watched Len’s face as he slowly fucked him. “I don’t know that I’ll last long,” he mumbled apologetically as he wrapped his fist around Len’s still half hard cock. “I know you just got off…” He let the thought trail off as he thrust his cock hard into Len’s prostate.

Len responded by snapping his hips faster, forcing Mick to speed up as well. He wanted the chance to see Mick undone too. They grunted against each other, Mick’s fist a blur as he tried to get Len closer. “Fuck,” he groaned.

It was all Mick could do to hold back. The soft moans Len kept uttering weren’t helping matters. He felt his balls clench and knew it was coming whether he wanted it to or not. His cock jerked in Len’s hole as he felt himself started to come. “Shit!” He kept going, trying to stay hard as he sped up his fist even more. He pressed right against Len’s prostate.

Len was leaking rapidly, already getting close as Mick came inside him. He groaned loudly, his hole fluttering as Mick tried to push him over the edge. He twisted his wrist just right, and Len was coming for the third time in a very short space of time. They were both panting loudly. Mick pulled out reluctantly, his eyes taking in Len’s come soaked frame. “You should probably wipe all this off before it dries.” He collapsed onto the bed and swirled his fingers along Len’s hole, pushing some of his come back into the boy. “You wanna go shower?”

“Only if you promise to get me dirty again after.” Len shot Mick a mischievous look.

Mick knew he was only half serious, but the thought still made him groan loudly. “Promise,” is the only thing he could bring himself to say.

It's quiet for a moment since neither has the strength to move to get into the shower yet. Mick is just starting to doze as he hears Len speak. "Best birthday ever!" And he can't help to chuckle to himself at Leonard's words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you thought!


End file.
